The present invention relates to a process for inhibiting hair fibers, including dyed hair fibers, from becoming frizzy when exposed to humidity. The process involves contacting the hair fibers with a composition containing at least one polyamine compound having at least two amino groups and at least one anionic silicone.
Frizz is a phenomenon that causes hair to become unmanageable and appear undisciplined. It is one of the biggest problems encountered when hair is subjected to higher humidity (e.g., relative humidities of 80% and more). This problem is oftentimes exacerbated in people with curly hair, either naturally curly or “permed” curly, leading to what is colloquially termed as a “bad hair day”. In such a case, hair loses its natural shape and/or its curl definition. The phenomenon of frizz is also experienced by dyed hair fibers which become frizzy due to the chemical interactions associated with the hair dyeing process.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for inhibiting hair from becoming frizzy.